mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Name meanings in OH-TEN
This addresses the name changes/incorporating of Kanji and meanings in the fanfic Uzumaki (渦真記) by MGW. Characters can be found at List of Uzumaki characters Konoha ;Uzumaki Naruto :(渦巻 鳴門) His last name entirely means "spiral" or "whirlpool". It's also written as 渦巻き. It relates to his family's symbol on his uniform and the Konoha ninja's flak jackets, which is a red symbol. The "naru" in his first name means the cry/roar of an animal, especially a bird. Given his personality, it is very suitable. "To", meaning "gate", is often a suffix in a boy's name. ;Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha clan :(打羽 佐助) Because "uchiwa" means "a fan", the second Kanji of the last name, "ha" means "feather". It gives the clan a deep meaning of being a "soaring influence" within the village. Furthermore, there are the historical tendencies of battle and misconduct; "uchi" mean to hit or strike. Attack, fight, you name it. So, basically, "fighting feather". Warhawk? Sasuke is given the same name as Sasuke Sarutobi since he is named after the folklore character. ;Haruno Sakura :(春野 桜) Sakura itself is a feminine name, the cherry blossom. To further express flowers, the "haru" in her last name means "spring season". Quite simple. ;Hatake Kakashi :(畴 案山子) Kakashi's name means "scarecrow"http://ejje.weblio.jp/content/%E6%A1%88%E5%B1%B1%E5%AD%90, so the meaning is kept in the Kanji. Hatake means "farmland", easily connecting with scarecrow. ;Namikaze Minato :(波風 港) Minato means "wave". ;Kushina Uzumaki :(渦巻 駆使儺) Her name spelling can be confused as "Kushida" or "Kushinada", which will become a running gag. Kushina is the goddess of rice fields; through alterations, even the goddess's own name can be spelled as Kushida. The ku in Kushina's name means to "spur", which fits her scary side. In fact, "kushi" means to "make good command of". Na (儺) means Nuo spirit exorcism. ;Team Yuuhi :Kiba's name was particularly easy; to connect to his dog, his name means "fang" (牙). Shino means dwarf bamboo (筱). Hinata has a feminine name (螺子), and both her and Neji end up with a Kanji that means "screw" or "spiral". In fact, 螺子 means "neji". ;Team Asuma :Shikamaru (鹿丸) and Chouji (超児) were easy since they have very young male like names. "ji" and "maru" are often used suffix; "shika" means "deer" and "cho" means "big". Ino is the strange one; her name means "boar", but it doesn't seem polite to call a girl a "boar" or "pig", so the Kanji in her name means "praying" or "wishing" (祈). Sarutobi Asuma (猿飛 明日魔)...somehow his name ended up meaning "tomorrow's demon". ;Team Gai :Rock Lee (絽箇空 李), TenTen (天点), Hyuuga Neji (日向 螺児), Maito Gai (舞人 凱). ;Hiruzen Sarutobi :(猿飛 昼山) Sarutobi is from Sasuke Sarutobi. ;Danzo Shimura :(志村 段蔵) Only Shimura was in Kanji originally and Danzo is a common male name. He is named after Danzō Katō. ;Chunin :Iruka Umino (海野 海豚), Kotetsu Hagane (鋼 鋼鉄) Izumo Kamizuki (神月 出雲). Mizuki (見津木). Izumo is named after Mochizuki Izumo-no-Kami. Kotetsu Hagane's name entirely is about metal and steel, thus given the absolute Kanji. Same with Iruka, which means "dolphin". ;Special Jonin :Shiranui Genma (不知火 幻間), Yamashiro Aoba (山城 青葉), Namiashi Raido (並足 雷道), Ebisu (恵比須), Morino Ibiki (森乃 鼾), Mitarashi Anko (御手洗 餡子), Gekko Hayate (月光 颶). Ebisu is a God of Luck and Children's health, and since he's an elite teacher, he is given the God's Kanji. ANBU & ROOT ;Sai *For Sai (釵), while the name does mean "rhinoceros", the Kanji used means the dagger weapon to give it the feeling of metal and hidden danger because its small. The name can also mean "talent" (才) Uchiha Clan (打羽一族) The majority of the clan's names are in hiragana. ;Fugaku (富岳) and Mikoto (美琴), :N/A ;Obito :The Kanji in Obito's name (帯刀) means "belt sword", an "obi" being a sash that goes around your waste, especially for a robe type attire. ;Itachi's friend Shisui (士水) and Shisui's father Kagami (鏡). :Kagami simply means "mirror", the original intention, which probably has to do with his ability. Shisui means "ground water". Outside Konoha ;Team Baki :Temari (手摩利), Kankurou (冠六郎; may be named because his b-day is on May 15th), Baki (刃牙). TO suit her skill in a large, dangerous fan, Temari's Kanji literally means "hand demon merit". Baki's Kanji is because of his Kaze no yaiba (blade of wind) technique: Blade Fang. New/Original characters ;Gakuto Akechi :(明智 岳斗) Again, stated from the character list, Gakuto is named after Mitsuhide Akechi, the retainer of Nobunaga and feudal lord, the Kanji being the exact same. Whether or not that becomes some kind of coincidence is undecided. Like Naruto, the "to" is a common boy suffix, meaning "fang". "Gaku" means mountain peak; in other words, it is a proud, strong name, reflecting the boy's will. The same two Kanji can spell "Yamato". ;Kannosuke Oda :(織田 艦之介) Obviously named after Nobunaga Oda, as he is connected to Gakuto. One of Nobunaga's names/titles post-genpuku was Kazuza-no-suke (上総介) so I was looking for a male name that seemed noble and had some connection to the warlord. Somehow, "warship" (kan, 艦) turned up and was added to "nosuke". It might have to do with Nobunaga's love of western weapons. ;Asahi Saito :(斎藤 朝日) Named after samurai of Saito Family, who allied with the Oda. Saito Dosan married the daughter of Akechi Mitsutsugu (明智 光継). ;Ine Sogame :(十亀 稲) Sogame means "ten turtles". I can't remember the intention, but possibly longevity or wisdom, as she is Naruto's helper. Naruto calls her "Nene", one of the names of Hideyoshi Toyotomi's wife (高台院). The decision of first name "Ine" has been forgotten, but its possible that its based on Inaba clan (稲), as Hideyoshi had a servant named Inaba Iettetsu (稲葉 一鉄). The Kanji means rice plant. ;Akechi Family :Makimi (明智 牧美) is Gakuto's mother; therefore, name is based off Kanji from the name of Mitsuhide Akechi's own mother, O'maki' no kata. (お牧の方) Furthermore, the last name of Mitsuhude's wife at one point was "Tsu'maki'" (妻木). Makimi's Kanji was changed to mean "Shepard beauty". 'Mi" is often used at the end of a female name. Father is Akira (光) and brother is Rokurō (六郎); father's name has the same kanji as Akechi Mitsutsuna (光綱), Mitsuhide Akechi's father. Reference/Links Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Lists